gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
New Camp
New Camp - One of the three camps that emerged after a group of people broke up from the Old Camp. Lee, some of the mages and a bunch of other people were dissatisfied with Gomez' tyrany, and so they left the old camp to seek a place where no one would boss them around. Lee, Homer and Rice Lord were the founders of the camp, with Lee being the main initiator. They settled on the far west of the colony, where they would later discover an ore mine a bit to the south. The mages of water could now peacefully examine the magic ore and realize their plan to destroy of escape. It was concluded that the barrier can be destroyed with the help of a great source of magic power. They decided not to trade with the kind and gather the magic ore, so one day an ore mound could be blown up, erasing the barrier and setting everyone free. A large mound of he ore - which is also a currency in the colony, would attract all sorts of thieves and cut-throats, therefore the mages made a deal with Lee and his people, which became Mercenaries New camp does not have any formal leader, only bosses of the each faction, and it's wrongfully considered to be least safe of the camps, full of bandits and murderers. It's also inhabited by Rouges - thieves and hunters, as well as Scrapers - an equivelant of Diggers from the old camp. Main part of the camp is situated in the great cave, where most of the houses are built. After passing through the first game, there are rice fields full of working Peasants, and a tavern built in the middle of the lake. The first gate leading to the rice fields is guarded by rouges, and the second gate to the main part of the camp is watched by mercenaries. New camp is on really bad terms with the old camp, with the two being on the verge of war. Locations New Camp has few interesting locations that might be worth checking out. Namely: rice fields, tavern on the lake, residental cave, guard tower and the free mine. Rice Fields Rice fields are owned by one of the original founders of the camp - Rice Lord, and are full of peasants which are working hard every day. The harvest is usually big enough to feed large portion of the camp. The plantation is possible thanks to the dam built by Homer, so the fields can have optimal amount of water. Rice is stored in the storage building right next to the fields. Working on the fields is very hard, and the Rice Lord's cut-throats are forcing weak to work on it. Tavern Tavern was built on the small islet in the center of the lake, and is owned by Silas. Theoritically only scrapers and rouges are allowed in, but the guards will not stop mercenaries, mages or people from the Sect Camp. One can also enter after bribing the guards or while wearing scraper's trousers. Some of the rice is brought into the tavern, where distiller named Jeremiah makes rice schnapps, which is the only alcohol produced inside the barrier. Residental Cave This is where most members of the camp live (with the exception of peasants that live in one, great hut near the tavern and scrapers that live at the free mine). It's split into two sectors. Rouges reside in the left section of the camp, and where one can find teachers or traders, like Sharky, Wedge, Wolf or Buster. Right side is occupied by mercenaries, with mages living in the top level, who have a alchemy laboratory, library and a pentagram room, but no one can enter the mages' sector without giving a proper password. In the center of the camp, a great hole sealed off by the steel bars can be found, with the ever-growing ore mound inside. It can only be reached by going through the pentagram room, placed in the mages' sector. Exiting the cave and going up the plateau will lead to Cord, who can be seen training mercenaries in one-handed sword combat. Residental_Cave.png|Residental Cave Ore Mound.png|Ore Mound Free Mine Going up the plateau and passing through Cord will lead to a mining hollow, with the entrance to the actual mine at the bottom. Most important people in the hollow are Okyl – the boss of the Free Mine and Swiney – one of the best engineers in the colony. The mine is mostly occupied by working Scrapers, who get three portions of rice per day and 50 ore per month. All the ore is transported and added it to the ore mound in the camp, so the water mages could one day realize their escape plan. Residents and hierarchy There is no official leader in the camp. No shadows, guards or templars will aid a newcomer – It's every man for himself. Every now and then novices from the brotherhood visit the camp to sell their swamp weed. Some of the rouges are out hunting and can be found around the colony. Trade and living conditions New Camp happens to be the poorest of the three. Most people live off the rice that is being produced inside the camp. Lares would organize an attack on the old camp convoys from time to time, which is only angers Gomez and intensifies the conflict between the camp. Some of the members are working as hunters, weapons and armors producers as well as sellers. Mages are also selling some of their magic artifacts. Mercenaries, scrapers and couriers are rewarded weekly by the water mages for their efforts. Guilds from the New Camp * Peasants – lowest rank group. Their daily life revolves around working at the rice fields, with the exception of Homer – an architect of the dam. * Scrapers – workers mining the magic ore from the Free Mine. They have better working conditions and reward than diggers from the Old Camp. * Rouges – a group of thieves, murderers, cut-throats and shady-looking individuals lead by Lares, and are the reason for the bad reputation of the camp. Some of them work as couriers for the water mages. * Mercenaries – warriors hired by the water mages. They are lead by a former general Lee, and are one of the most experienced fighters in the colony. Their weapons mainly consist of bows, heavy axes and blunt weapons. * Water Mages – priests of the god Adanos. They are studying the barrier in hope of finding a way to destroy it. Saturas is the highest rank magician. Trivia *New Camp is the only place in the colony where Nameless Hero can learn acrobatics. *Two empty huts can be found sinked in the lake, behind the tavern. *This is the only camp that does not have a smithy. pl:Nowy Obóz